Lamps are necessary electronic devices in currently life. With the advance of technology, necessary lamps are developed, such as LED lamps. Furthermore more light statues are necessary in many fields, for example, to be used in motel, traffic control, landmark indicators, etc. for providing various light effect and alert to users.
In one prior art, Taiwan Patent, No. 087219283, “light effect of stage”. In that, a lamp has a control unit, a casing with a regular cross section. A lateral side thereof has a wedge and a front panel thereof has a switch for turning on and off a power source. A back plate thereof is installed with a plurality of receptacles, at least one connecting tenons which are pins, two sides thereof have respective embedding tenons corresponding to the cross section of the grooves. The size and shape are corresponding to the casing of the control unit. The front panel has a bulb. The back plate is connected with an electric wire. One end of the wire is a plug. The embedded tenon can be selectively inserted to the groove of the control unit. The embedding tenon at another side is engaged to a buckling groove of a light unit so that each light unit can be secured to the control unit. The plug of each light unit is engaged to the receptacle of the control unit so that they are electrically connected. Thus, when the switch is pressed, the lamp will have different light effect, such as flash.
However, the above mentioned prior art design has no remote controller and no memory for recording different light status. Thus, the operation is inconvenient and the light effect is dull.
Thereby there is an eager demand for a novel one which can improve the prior art defects to have the operation of remote control and have memories for recording signals about the light status.